


报复

by 辄留 (Miuarchiv)



Category: Third Reich - Fandom, ww2 - Fandom, Семнадцать мгновений весны | Seventeen Moments of Spring
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuarchiv/pseuds/%E8%BE%84%E7%95%99
Summary: 他多希望自己像罗密欧爬上朱丽叶的窗台般溜进他的房间，却像希斯克利夫对凯瑟琳一样庸俗地剪下他的一缕头发，用再如何激烈的词汇形容这美妙的掠夺都不为过。然而听不到口音柔软的刻薄话，一切恶作剧都毫无意义。
Relationships: Max Otto von Stirlitz/Walter Schellenberg
Kudos: 3





	报复

他们最后一次不欢而散是在郊外。

就因为施季里茨说了一句“这里的空气多好，像极了我的家乡”。舒伦堡非常不高兴，在这种时候他甚至懒得掩饰自己的厌恶：“这里是我的家乡。”

“我记得您是萨尔布吕肯人。”又是一个极不明智的答案。

“如果您认为自己不属于莫斯科的话，那么我同样也可以和柏林割裂开来。”有时候简直无法判断是西伯利亚更冷还是他更冷，唯一可以肯定的是，万一他们把他扔去西伯利亚他肯定会死得很快。

自1941年起经历着一场旷日持久的精神凌迟，曾经为了证明俄国人不是劣等民族和海德里希大吵一架的舒伦堡如今却显得不可理喻。哈他正为自己每跳尾巴都具有明显的日耳曼风格而沉醉不已呢。施季里茨低头看到自己的手，那些看着就很厚重的指甲同样也证明了什么。

“很不幸，我们出生在战争年代，以至于我们好像是被急急忙忙生下来就为了参加这场该死的战争，现在战争终于快结束了，我却不知道在战后要怎么办，我的使命大概是完成了，我还自以为完成得不错——‘不错’的代价就是我得在铁栏后吃几年或者是一辈子的烂饭菜……”他说这话时不知道是因为病痛还是因为愤怒而瑟瑟发抖。“……而我要告诉您的是——您永远不可能成为德国人，永远。”

不远处的冰面上有一道鲜明的狐狸爪印。

然而这场孩子气的报复还远远没有结束。

第二天在预约好的会面时间，施季里茨被副官告知旅队长正和一位即将赴任瑞士的外交官谈话。菲林里希没有像往常一样把他赶去外面等着，以便他能清楚地听见那些咒骂。

“那些希望和俄国人谈判的家伙的大脑一定融化在伏特加里了！怎么可以将德意志的未来交到这群大字不识的杀人狂强奸犯手中？您必须把视线转向西方，东方没什么好看的，除了遍地死尸。我恳求您，千万别被那些不负责任的醉汉的胡言乱语蛊惑……”

菲林里希代替舒伦堡露出了笑容，给他泼一盆五颜六色的冰水。

半小时后，当施季里茨终于被允许接见，他首先为昨天的鲁莽言辞做出了真诚的道歉，而舒伦堡则微笑着表示他不记得昨天的事，还是来谈谈工作吧。

此后他总以孩子的形象光临他的梦境。

往往是暴雨之夜，破伞配漏靴，白袜子沾满了泥，小瓦尔特干脆全部脱掉扔在门口，赤脚踩在地板上走进浴室，瓷砖上留下两缕细沙。“把这个国家从泥潭中拯救出来可没这么容易……”他奶声奶气地说着大人才会说的话。也可能是施季里茨掀开被子时，亚麻床单上满是脏兮兮的脚印。他要给他把脚趾甲缝里的德意志土壤剔干净，说不定还有草籽，散发着湿润而微甜的腥味。小瓦尔特睁着大眼睛坐在床沿把雨水蹭在枕头上，两条小鸟似的细腿在空气中乱晃免得被斯拉夫人抓住烙上印记。

俄国猪才会把孩子放在自己的床上，施季里茨倒是很乐意做猪。可舒伦堡放弃了嘲笑他的大好机会，他死了，过早地死了。

施季里茨打开窗，只有干巴巴的风灌进房间，糟糕的天气使他望不到墓园。该是鬼魂的敲窗时间了。

他多希望自己像罗密欧爬上朱丽叶的窗台般溜进他的房间，却像希斯克利夫对凯瑟琳一样庸俗地剪下他的一缕头发，用再如何激烈的词汇形容这美妙的掠夺都不为过。然而听不到口音柔软的刻薄话，一切恶作剧都毫无意义。

“瞧您这幅贪婪的丑态……”

他想象自己吻他的额头，他的眼睛，他的鼻尖，他的下巴，妄图用嘴唇记住他眼睛已经记住的东西，他高耸的颧骨他泛黄的肤色——天！他需要记住的东西太多！以至于他所有的感官都高速运转得几乎崩溃！如果有可能，他甚至想感知这一刻的疼痛，空气的质感，眼前的死光。

这一切施季里茨终将亲自感知到，只要他足够耐心。

现在他关上窗，打开收音机调到俄国频道，听到《牢不可破的联盟》时，一个细小的声音同时也在他心里唱着《德意志高于一切》。仿佛他没有死，仿佛他只是变成了一颗种子，心安理得地占据着他心里最暖和的地方，等到他足够脆弱时便吸干他的回忆。

END


End file.
